joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
IAmTheBreadMan32
Short Biography IAmTheBreadMan32 looked inside the internet, taking a peek inside the meme lord coloured abyss that the internet portal had. Those who climbed up the portal would never return, and IAmTheBreadMan32 wanted to prove that wrong as he peeked then proceeded to walk away, when a animal accidentally ran into him, knocking him away from the reality dimension, and into the internet dimension. After barely surviving a life-threatening fall to the green, coded ground, IAmTheBreadMan32 got up. He looked around, dizzy from the 1,000,000 km fall. All of the colours were meme lord like, and dank music was playing. He looked around for a few minutes wondering where he was, but then a lightbulb appeared on his head as he finally figured out where he was. The Internet! Well, only inside the Internet hyperverse. He was actually in Joke Battles Wiki, the wiki he loved way more than FC/OC VS Battles Wiki, because you can make your own characters with no restrictions at ALL. And that's what he absolutely loved about the wiki. He imagined really hard what would it be like to wear a Joke Battles Wiki Scouter Scaler, then the thing he was imagining suddenly appeared at his right eye. He pointed the scouter at himself, and it scaled him at "Super Memetic+++". It was an impressive tier in Joke Battles Wiki, but not the strongest. He then proceeded to imagine SANESS, and then SANESS appeared right in front of him. They both had sparring matches, IAmTheBreadMan32 always winning. IAmTheBreadMan32 trained with SANESS for centuries, until IAmTheBreadMan32 got so powerful, that he could solo half of the internet. He then created the ultimate verse that would be the hardest to solo, the Breadverse. IAmTheBreadMan32 decided to experiment first with some characters to celebrate the complete creation for the ultra hyperverse he made. Powers and Stats Tier: The JBW Tiering System can't scale the power that IAmTheBreadMan32 has. Name: IAmTheBreadMan32 Origin: Deviantart, Wikia, Real Life/Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male. Age: 15 in the internet, Unknown in Real Life. Classification: Absolute God of Non-Existence Powers and Abilities: IAmTheBreadMan32 can just make his own powers, but otherwise he has every power in existence, non-existence, reality, and fiction. Attack Potency: Error 401: Unable to scale Attack Potency. Please try again later. Speed: Error 401: Unable to scale speed. Please try again later.' Lifting Strength: Error 401: Unable to scale lifting, seriously no one lifts in the wiki. Striking Strength: Error 401: Unable to scale Striking Strength, invalid scaling. '''''Durability: This is truly an Irrelevant Category for IAmTheBreadMan32. Stamina: As much as he wants Range: Multiversal I Everywhere Intelligence: Irrelevant Feats: He has every feat in existence and non-existence, and he can make his own feats. but these are the restricted feats he has, please note that this was when he was super weak. Killed Sans(Exaggerated) with one hand. Flooded the Omniverse with JBW Liquid Stomped Necroseus over and over again Almost killed Rocky Balboa (DBZ Training), but he didn't want to, since Rocky is his favorite character. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shitpost Blazer Spam Overload Hardcore MLG Gaming Blast. MLG Gaming Focus. The Instant Fuck You- His most haxiest move, it ignores the stats the opponent has, even if they have the ability to ignore Hax, no matter what, he'll keep cancelling their attacks and stats out NO MATTER HOW HAX IT IS. ''' It is infinitely^infintely^infintely^infinitely^infintely^infintely^infintely^infintely (repeat as many times possible) impossible to cancel out. The Lag Punch: IAmTheBreadMan32 punches the opponent as fast as he can and as hard as possible in the gut and head making the opponent feel that he only hit them once, but then, after a few seconds, a extremely omniversally powerful force starts smashing into the opponents gut and head many times, and also at a speed that is faster than every speed ever, making it look like the opponent lagged out very badly. Unlike it's actual legitimate counterpart, no matter how far the opponent goes, IAmTheBreadMan32 can still hit them, the Instant Fuck You is also combines with this, making it one of the most powerful moves of all time. If they are bound by "Powers and Stats" then, their head explodes and their gut breaks, opening their insides. A pretty gory but powerful move. Hacking Overload- He overloads the internet with hacking in order to make the battle an Inconclusive. Memelord Combo- His Most Ultimate Move, combined with many weird pictures of Mokey and shitposting. The Shitpost File Apocalypse- His True Ultimate Move, he makes many weird pictures, along with a bunch of memes and seizures. Then, he shoots it at the foe, crashing their life, and then deleting their existence from the whole hyperverse and blocking them from it. It tires the bone out of him though, as there is a bunch of weird pictures, memes and seizures, and he shoots it at the foe, faster than they are. It also ignores all durability, endurance, stamina, and speed. So even if you can ignore hax, you can't ignore his hax. He also puts his hacks into it. And if you can ignore hax over hax over hax over hax (repeat infinite times if necessary), he can just delete you from existence without using the attack. The Middle Finger Gun: Used to kill everyone who has the word Memetic or Tiers or Numbers in their tier. It is an Unignorable Death and an Instant KO. Inability to Lose: IAmTheBreadMan32 CAN'T lose due to the Instant Fuck You and The Shitpost File Apocalypse combined. He was actually truly nerfing himself by -100,000,000,000,000,000,000 times infinity times how hard is it to negate the Instant Fuck You for his power to fit into this profile. When he's unrestricted, he won't be able to have a profile anymore. This isn't really his true power at all. '''Keys: Tired I Casually I When Serious I Heaven Ascension Mode Notes: ''' '''IAmTheBreadMan32 CAN'T lose. His stats are too over the top for me to keep adding powers and stuff, because eventually it will turn into too much spam. So either when your character fights him, it's a Inconclusive or a loss for the character you have. No exceptions. The end. Others Notable Victories: Draws/Most Epic Battles: Theme Song When Serious/Transforming Heaven Ascension Mode- https://youtu.be/kf692zBUOac When Not Serious- https://youtu.be/bU6UTgJW-Lg During Heaven Ascension: http://youtu.be/MdcRrllcM-I Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax? Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Fuck memes Category:Fuckop Category:Shitposter Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Dingus Category:Pudding Eaters Category:Turns Oceans into Puddles Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:From the Future Category:From the Past Category:From the Present Category:From the Omnipresent Category:So Where Do We Go From Here? Category:Not Sorry Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shitpost Users Category:Real Life Category:Bruh, what if... Category:I died Category:Like Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:No-one can win. Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier -12 Category:Nah lets not Category:Fight this guy Category:He's unbeatable by anyone Category:Anyway Category:Even the strongest character in this wiki Category:Can only stalemate him Category:Author Category:Kekekekeke Category:Gaben Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:Too Category:Much Category:Why Category:Did Category:This Category:Charscter Category:Come Category:Here Category:Because Category:It Category:Is Category:The Category:Longest Category:Character Category:Page Category:Ranging Category:From Category:Around Category:90,000 Category:Bytes Category:As Category:Big Category:Sueor Category:Super Category:Huge Category:Now Category:Finale Category:Comes Category:Almost Category:Up Category:To Category:100,000 Category:Megabytes Category:Lets Category:Do this Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:OP Category:Sop Category:Broken Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Blowjobs Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Tier ??? Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki